From the Start
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Rachel has always had a crush on Finn. She can't believe it when he invited her over to practice their duet for Invitationals. When he kisses her at the end of the song, her world completely stops and all that matters is her and Finn. Finchel starting at the beginning of season 1 as it goes on! Might be the kind of story where I almost rewrite glee as the Finchel show. LOL. ENJOY!


I smiled as Finn walked across the room singing. My face lit up when he stopped in front of me. I saw a million fireworks when he knelt down and grabbed my hand. But then, something strange happened. He was staring behind me, right at Quinn. I've always been jealous of Quinn Fabray. She has been steeling my spotlight for years. I sighed and Finn smiled at me. Soon, he finished his song and class was over. "Hey, Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked me, pulling me back into the choir room.

"Yeah, sure," I responded while biting my lip.

"Do you think you could come over after school today to help me with some singing stuff? You know…like our duet for Invitationals?"

"Oh…sure," I nodded. Something wasn't right. Finn Hudson wasn't supposed to just invite me over like that.

"Great, so I'll just drive you, then?"

"I guess…"

"Cool. See you later."

Finn Hudson said 'Cool, see you later' to me! OMG! I couldn't concentrate on anything all day. Soon enough, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Finn's car. "So…"

"What song do you wanna sing?" He suggested we talked about.

I sighed silently. "I was thinking…maybe 'Way Back into Love' from Music and Lyrics. It's a great song and I have the sheet music and the CD in my back-pack."

"Cool."

"So…did you take that big math test today?" I tried to make small talk.

"Oh…yeah…it was cool." He answered. "Do you have Mr. Bow for math?"

"Yes, he's a noble teacher." I smiled. "That means good."

"Right…yeah."

"So how are you? I mean…how's life?" I was so nervous.

"Great. My grades are cool…I think. I'm sure you wouldn't think so. Aren't you on the honor role? Like…the A one?" His lack of knowledge both worried me and turned me on.

"Yes. The A honor role since sixth grade." I bragged. "I think I've seen you on it a few times."

"Yeah, once, in seventh grade," He laughed. "I'm not very smart like you."

"Well I think you're smart. You don't have to have good grades in order to be smart." I explained.

"Yeah…we're almost there." He broke the silence after waiting a few minutes.

"Cool." I sighed. We walked into his house and I was surprised to see his mother standing at the kitchen table. "Hello, Ms. Hudson," I greeted.

"Hello, are you Rachel? You look exactly like how Finn described you!" Ms. Hudson told me. I smiled. "And call me Carole!"

"Hi Carole! How did Finn describe me? Short, dark hair, big nose, Jewish…"

"No," She grinned, "pretty and sweet."

"Wow…"

"Um…mom…we're gonna work on some glee club stuff so if you need us, we'll be in my room if you need me." Finn interrupted me.

We walked upstairs to his room and I sat on his bed. "You think I'm pretty and sweet?"

"Um…" He sat in a chair across from me, "Yeah."

"Thanks…" I didn't know what to say, Quarterback Finn Hudson thought I was pretty?! OMG!

"You have really pretty eyes…" He stated.

I blushed. "Thank you, Finn. You're so benevolent." He shrugged. "That means chivalrous." He had a confused look on his face. "Gentlemanly?" He shrugged again, "Kind."

"Oh…thanks." He smiled and I looked down. "You're really cool, Rachel."

"Thank you." I flushed again.

He turned red as well. "Should we work on the song?"

"Oh…yeah." I turned on the music and handed him the lyrics. "Here we go!"

**_Rachel:  
_**_I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!_

_**Finn:  
**__I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

_**Finn and Rachel:  
**__All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Ooo hooow_

_**Rachel:  
**__I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_

_**Finn:  
**__I've been looking for someone to she'd some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions._

_**Finn and Rachel:**__  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

_**Rachel:**__  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_

_**Finn and Rachel:**__  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

We finished the song standing inches apart, out of breath. That's when he leaned down and kissed me. I swear that was the best kiss I'd ever felt. It lingered for a few minutes until both of us pulled away. "Oh my God…" I started. I didn't know what to say.

"You're an awesome kisser!" He laughed. "You're lips are the softest lips I've ever felt. And you taste like raspberries!"

"Thanks…you're an awesome kisser, too," I giggled with him. "I can't really decide what your lips taste like…maybe cinnamon? Or raspberry…"

"Thanks, Rachel. You're really cool." He looked down and I could tell he was nervous.

"Finn…don't worry about Quinn, okay? She wouldn't care…I mean…" I figured he was worried about Quinn, his girlfriend. I guess not.

"I really like you," He smiled. "It's not Quinn. I'm just scared that things won't work out with you and me and we won't ever want to talk again."

"Finn, I don't think it'll ever be that way. I lov…" My voice trailed off.

"What?" He nagged.

I had no choice but to tell him what I was going to say. "I love you…and I don't think that we would ever break up."

"I don't know if I can break up with Quinn, though…I mean I wanna be with you but I would have to break up with her and she's…scary." He mumbled.

"Practice on me. I've known Quinn for years. I know how she'll react."

"Okay…Hi Quinn…"

"Hi Finn!" I laughed as I gently kissed his cheek. "What's up?"

"I don't think this is gonna work…us I mean…"

"What are you talking about?" I said in a snotty voice. I could tell he was laughing to himself.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," He smiled.

"Why?" I begged to know.

"I'm in love with somebody else."

"Who…" I looked to the floor. He never said he loved me, too.

"You," He kissed me again and I pulled him backwards onto his bed. I flipped on top of him and smiled against his lips. He continued kissing me on my lips but soon I moved and began kissing his neck and ear. He smiled as he flipped back on top of me and we made out for a few hours. I knew that day that I would do anything to make Finn Hudson mine forever.


End file.
